La sorcière
by Dr-Jackson
Summary: Arrivé sur une étrange lune où vit une civilisation de Unas, Daniel est gravement bléssé mais une mystérieuse jeune femme dottée de pouvoirs magiques lui vient en aide
1. découverte

1  
  
Le ciel était plutôt dégagé sur cette nouvelle lune que SG1avait décidé d'explorer aujourd'hui. Le colonel O'Neill ouvrait la marche, suivi de près pas le major Carter, Teal'c et le docteur Jackson. Cette planète (enfin cette lune) était habitée par plusieurs bandes de Unas d'après la sonde volante envoyée par le SGC il y a quelques heures et le docteur Jackson souhaitait ardemment les rencontrer pour apprendre à mieux parler leur langue et les aider dans le développement de leur technologie. Les plantes étaient semblables à celle que l'on trouve sur Terre pour la plus part et l'air était respirable pour les humains.  
SG1 s'était déjà bien éloigné de la Porte quand le ciel s'assombrit. Ils crurent tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un orage mais lorsque Jack se retourna pour vérifier, craignant un autre phénomène étrange auxquels ils étaient habitués depuis. Il découvrit avec stupeur que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un orage dissimulait en fait un vaisseau Goa'Uld de bonne taille.Ce n'était pas un vaisseau-mère ,certes, mais ils n'étaient que quatre contre une bonne centaine de Jaffas, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Il ordonna donc de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à la base. Le colonel ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis pour rien. Surtout qu'a ses yeux cette mission n'avait rien de réellement important et qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les Unas de toute façon. Mais Daniel commença à protester : il savait que Jack avait raison mais il se doutait également que le Général Hammond ne les laisseraient pas revenir sur cette planète maintenant qu'ils savaient que les Goa'Uld y avaient élu domicile. Tout comme le reste de l'équipe, il s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés de la Porte pour trouver les Unas. Les Jaffas allaient les attraper avant qu'ils ne puissent parvenir jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles. SG1 accéléra l'allure. Ils arrivèrent bientôt , contre toute attente, devant le vortex. Ils commencèrent à entrer le code d'identification pour ouvrir le passage entre les deux portails, c'est alors qu'une bande de Jaffas leur tomba dessus. Es derniers étaient arrivés grâce aux Anneaux de téléportation. Dès qu'ils aperçurent les quatre voyageurs, ils ouvrirent le feu.  
La porte s'enclencha. O'Neill ordonna de se replier vers la Porte le plus vite possible. Sam passa la première, puis ce fut le tour de Teal'c et enfin jack qui pressa Daniel de se dépêcher. Ce dernier se retourna au moment de passer la Porte, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ce fut l'opportunité que choisi le chef des Jaffas pour tirer. Il ne manqua pas Daniel qui reçu le tir sur la cuisse. Le choc fut terrible, il s'effondra sur le sol. Les Jaffas désactivèrent le vortex et se dirigèrent vers le cops du docteur Jackson que la vie quittait petit à petit. C'est alors que Daniel repris conscience un instant, comme dans un rêve, il entrevit une créature humaine une femme apparemment. Elle s'avança vers les Jaffas et fit un geste de la main. Ces derniers disparurent comme par magie. Daniel cru qu'il hallucinait, la femme se pencha vers lui et l'examina un instant puis elle émit un long sifflement mélodieux et il sombra dans le coma.  
  
La jeune femme, de son côté, avait entendu le cri de douleur de Daniel quand il avait été touché par le tir jaffa. Malgré elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle avait volé au secours de cet homme dont elle ignorait tout et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même quand elle tendit la main devant elle, envoyant son esprit en avant. Les Jaffas disparurent en un clin d'œil. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle courut vers le blessé. Elle l'observa un court instant. Elle cru que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle était heureuse de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui lui ressemblât. Elle avait vécu si long temps seule... Elle ignorait qui était cet homme mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devait le sauver. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni tout à fait comment elle allait s'y prendre car sa blessure était très grave et bien qu'elle soit parmi les meilleures guérisseuses de cette planète, elle n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir.  
La jeune femme pensa d'abord amener le blessé chez elle, dans sa vallée, de peur que d'autres patrouilles Jaffas ne débarquent. Elle siffla comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et en quelques secondes un magnifique petite jument apparut à ses côtés. L'animal posa ses naseaux fins et délicats sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui adressa quelques signes sans émettre aucun son. La jeune jument s'ébroua ,donnant son accord à l'être humain qui se trouvait devant elle et qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Elle se coucha pour aider la femme à poser le blessé sur son dos. Malgré le poids de Daniel, la jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à le hisser sur le dos de la jument. Elle sauta lestement derrière l'homme pour le maintenir en place durant le trajet. La petite jument se hâta de rentrer dans la vallée, sentant la peur de son amie, malgré le poids qu'elle portait.  
Le docteur Jackson se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, il était dans une sorte de grotte apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Un feu brûlait à l'entrée de la caverne. Il était étendu sur un tas de couvertures chaudes et n'arrivait plus a sentir sa jambe gauche. Il remarqua avec surprise que quelqu'un lui avait bandé la jambe. Il se demanda ce qu'il c'était réellement passé la veille. Avait il vraiment vu cette femme ou était ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Toutefois en inspectant l'endroit il en déduit que la personne chez qui il se trouvait n'était ni un Goa'Uld ni un Jaffa ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant. Peut être se trouvait il chez un quelconque Unas, les décorations de la petite grotte concordait avec ce qu'il savait déjà sur ces derniers. Il fut extrêmement surprit lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la petite caverne. Elle était vêtue d'un tissu informe que Daniel ne connaissait pas. Elle alla chercher quelque chose près du feu, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un bol de soupe fumante. Il s'aperçu qu'il mourait de faim et avala le bol d'une traite, la remerciant d'un sourire. Mais celle ci s'assis en tailleur devant lui, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il essaya alors de lui parler. Elle ne semblait réagir à aucune langue, que ce soit anglais, allemand, français, russe et même goa'uld. Elle lui tendit un autre bol, rempli d'une tisane au goût amère qu'il bu sans rechigner. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et ne le regardait toujours pas. Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de Daniel, peut être parlait elle le unas. D'après la sonde volante qu'ils avaient envoyé , plusieurs familles de Unas vivaient sur cette planète. Il essaya quelques mots hésitants dans cette langue qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate et il s'en félicita. Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans un regard étonné. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis elle détourna le regard en rougissant mais lui, continuait de l'observer. Petit à petit, il se sentit de nouveau plonger dans le sommeil grâce à l'infusion qu'elle lui avait fait boire.  
La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à le croire, cette homme parlait sa langue, la langue de sa famille. Même si on l'avait chassée, elle considérait toujours les Unas comme sa famille. Mais si il parlait sa langue, pourquoi n'a t il pas fait le signe pour lui permettre de parler ?Elle était sidéré, non seulement l'homme parlait sa langue mais en plus, il avait les yeux bleus ! Chez les Unas, les yeux d'un membre de la famille ne sont bleu que parfois lorsqu'il devient vieux et qu'il ne voie plus rien, lorsqu'il est aveugle. Et pourtant cet homme voyait clair, elle en était certaine. Elle même n'avait pas les yeux verts, ce qui avait toujours posé problème pour les autres dans sa jeunesse. Elle n'était pas née chez les Unas, elle avait été adoptée par Nacka, la guérisseuse de la famille. Elle lui avait appris sont métier malgré les craintes des autres membres pour un e étrangère mais Nacka la considérait comme sa fille et s'était mis en devoir de lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait.  
Le lendemain, quand Daniel ouvrit les yeux, elle était là, à son chevet avec un bol de soupe chaude et un morceau de jambon. Il était épuisé, sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il avait très mal dormi. La jeune femme attendit qu'il ait finit puis souleva la couverture et commença de retirer la bande. Daniel remarqua qu'elle lui avait installé une atèle pour maintenir sa jambe. Il détourna le regard quand elle eut fini de l'enlever complètement. Sa jambe n'était pas belle à voir. Il devait retourner au SGC pour se faire soigner mais comment le faire comprendre à cette femme ? je ne connaît même pas son nom. Quand elle eut fini de désinfecter et replacé l'atèle, elle lui donna un bol d'infusion qu'il ne bu pas immédiatement. Il essaya d'engager la conversation : Bonjour, lui dit il en unas. Elle s'assit de nouveau en tailleur les yeux rivés au sol. Cette fois ci , il la retint en lui touchant le bras. Elle interpréta cela comme le signal qu'elle attendait et leva les yeux. Bonjour, lui répondit elle en accompagnant le mot d'un geste du bras Je m'appelle Daniel, dit il en anglais. Daniel ,répéta il Aaaniill ? essaya t elle difficilement. Elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait de son nom non, Da-ni-el, répéta t il patiemment et en articulant bien pour qu'elle comprenne Daaa-niii-eeeeel , réussi t elle enfin oui ! c'est ça ! Daniel ? oui, c'est très bien !, l'encouragea t il Ayla, dit elle en se montrant du doigt Ayla ?demanda t il. Elle acquieça , ravie. Au moins elle connaissait son nom. Peut être pourrait il lui apprendre à parler comme avant ?Elle espérait de tout son cœur que lorsqu'il serait guéri, il ne partirai pas comme un voleur. Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui et elle espérait que lui aussi s'attachait à elle. Elle adorait sa façon de sourire à tout ce qu'elle faisait et ses yeux était particulièrement étranges pour elle.  
  
Alors ???? vous avez aimé ??? SVP envoyez les reviews mais soyez pas trop sévère !! j'ai que 14 ans et c'est ma 1er fanfiction !!!!! 


	2. premières communications

2  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Daniel avait disparu. Jack s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû être le dernier à passer la Porte, c'est lui qui aurait dû disparaître. Ils avaient essayé de contacter la Tokk'ra ou les Asguards, leurs alliés, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient répondu. Le général Hammond interdisait toujours l'accès à la fameuse planète et Sam remuait ciel et terre pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. Elle en avait fait la conclusion que soit Daniel était blessé et aux mains de l'ennemi qui devait le torturer pour obtenir les codes d'accès à leur Porte des Etoiles, soit le fameux docteur Jackson n'était plus de ce monde. Mais, pour une fois, elle était très loin de la vérité.  
  
Le jeune linguiste ouvrit les yeux. Sa jambe avait cessé de le faire souffrir ce qui lui avait permis de mieux dormir. Il se sentait de très bonne humeur se matin et avait très envie de prendre l'air sous ce soleil radieux. Il était heureux d'avoir appris le nom de la jeune femme qui prenait soin de lui mais il se demandait encore comment engager la conversation avec elle. Elle était déjà levée ce matin et était partie faire un tour à l'extérieur. Elle avait pris le soin de laisser son habituelle infusion matinale et de quoi manger au jeune homme. Elle revint bientôt les bras chargés de deux gros volatiles. Elle s'aperçut que son hôte était réveillé et son regards plongea vers le sol. C'était très dur pour elle de respecter les règles de politesse qu'elle avait apprises pendant qu'elle vivait chez les Unas. En effet, les femelles Unas n'étaient pas les égales des males : les femmes devaient rester au foyer, elles s'occupaient de la cuisine, des peaux qui constituaient leurs habits et des enfants. Aucune femme n'avait le droit de regarder un homme dans les yeux sauf dans l'intimité de leur foyer et seulement leur compagnon. La femme devait veiller au bien-être de l'homme et n'avait pas le droit deb lui parler quand elle le désirait. Elle devait s'agenouiller et baisser les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui fasse signe de parler en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il était inimaginable pour un Unas qu'une femme puisse chasser et pourtant Ayla enfreignait cette loi depuis bientôt 12 ans. Le chef avait intercédé en sa faveur auprès des autres Unas car elle était la plus habile tireuse à la fronde qu'il aie jamais vu et il ne voulait pas perdre un chasseur aussi doué. Pourtant, Ayla avait été chassée. Elle avait fait honte à la famille de Unas qui l'avait recueillie. Lors d'un Rassemblement d'Eté qui avait lieu tout les 10 ans, un jeune mâle avait voulu profiter d'elle et la violer. Comprenant ce que le Unas avait derrière la tête, la jeune femme s'était défendue. Elle avait tué son agresseur sans le vouloir. C'était le crime le plus abominable qui puisse exister pour un Unas. Comme elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le raconter à Daniel ! Comme elle aurait voulu lui parler en toute liberté et le regarder dans les yeux sans craindre du mépris de sa part ! Ce qui la préoccupait, c'était que cet homme lui souriait souvent et riait lorsqu'il était heureux. Les Unas ne savent ni rire ni sourire. Et cet homme ignorait le signal pour lui permettre de parler. Peut être n'y en avait il pas chez lui ?Il faudra qu'elle y pense la prochaine fois.  
  
Excusez moi, l'interrompit Daniel, pourrais je avoir mon sac ? J'aurais voulu vous aider à préparer le dîner et peut être vous montrer quelque chose si vous voulez bien. C'était le moment où jamais, elle leva les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Son regard. Si clair, si profond. Mais elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il émettait des sons désordonnés et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui répondre mais elle était incapable de saisir un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Un sentiment de frustration s'insinua en elle et des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Voyant l'incompréhention de la jeune femme, Daniel essaya de mimer ce qu'il voulait en ajoutant par-ci par-là les quelques mots unas qu'il connaissait. Une lueur de lucidité s'alluma alors dans les yeux d'Ayla. Elle avait enfin comprit ce qu'il désirait. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait envie de sauter au cou du jeune archéologue et couru au fond de la caverne où elle avait rangé les affaires de Daniel. Ce dernier fut surpris de sa réaction soudaine et le fut encore plus en la voyant apporter son sac de voyage. Elle le lui tendit avec un immense sourire réjouit qu'il lui rendit avec joie. Elle l'observa un instant déballer ses affaires puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Daniel ne le remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.  
  
Ayla ? appela t il soudain  
  
Elle tourna la tête d'un air étonné. Il lui montra quelque chose au creux de sa main. Une petite boîte en métal. Il l'ouvrit et une flamme s'échappa du sommet. Un briquet. Il savait que les Unas ne possèdent pas de feu domestique comme les humains. Ils vivent encore à l'âge des cavernes dira t on sur terre. C'est ce qui avait étonné Daniel, Ayla savait se servir du feu.  
  
Feu , articula t il à l'intention d'Ayla  
  
Feeeu ? répéta t elle timidement. Il acquiesça vivement. La jeune femme montra le foyer devant lequel elle était assise.  
  
Feu ? demanda t elle encore. Un sourire illumina son visage quand Daniel approuva. Cette femme était loin d'être idiote, il le savait. Il lui pris la main et y glissa le briquet. Elle roula de grands yeux étonnés et secoua la tête en rendant le petit objet brillant. Elle se montra du doigt et alla chercher quelques brindilles. Elle fit un tas qu'elle posa entre Daniel et elle. La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Daniel comprit qu'elle se concentrait et ne l'interrompit pas, restant perplexe. Elle fronça les sourcils et en quelques instants, une petite flamme s'alluma sur le tas de brindilles. Comme par magie.  
  
Daniel était stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil prodige. Mais la jeune femme lui sourit comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Daniel en était bouche bée. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle vivait seule. Ayla éteignit le feu qu'elle venait d'allumer et alla chercher le bol dans lequel Daniel avait l'habitude de prendre les infusions curatives qu'elle lui donnait tous les jours. Elle montra le bol au jeune homme. Ce lui ci leva un sourcil en signe de perplexité comme le faisait si souvent Teal'c.  
  
Feu, dit elle en montrant le foyer qui brûlait près d'eux. Puis elle montra de nouveau le petit bol. Cette fois Daniel avait comprit.  
  
Bol, dit il   
  
Bol ?  
  
Oui, c'est ça ! Tu veux apprendre à parler comme moi, n'est ce pas ? Très bien, si tu veux , je vais t'apprendre.  
  
Ils passèrent la journée à épeler tous les mots qui venait à l'esprit de Daniel. Celui ci était sidéré par la vitesse à laquelle Ayla apprenait. Elle n'avait besoin que de répéter une fois le mot et elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle gardait toutefois un petit accent à cause de son éducation chez les Unas que Daniel trouvait tout à fait charmant.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Ayla possédait le vocabulaire de base de la langue et parvenait tant bien que mal à se faire comprendre du jeune homme qu'elle avait recueilli. Mais Daniel ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme vivait seule dans cette petite grotte depuis apparemment un certain temps et pourquoi désirait elle apprendre sa langue avec une telle ferveur. Il espérait en savoir un peu plus sur elle quand elle saurait s'exprimer convenablement mais il doutât que ce ne soit avant longtemps et il lui faudrait retourner au SGC quand sa jambe pourra de nouveau le porter. « Les autres doivent être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est » pensait il.

* * *


End file.
